Sepasang
by moripoci
Summary: Semua orang tahu kalau Lai Guanlin dan Yoo Seonho itu dua makhluk yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sesuatu telah mengganggu pikiran Guanlin. [ Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho ]


**Sepasang**

 _A screenplays fanfic by_ © moripoci

 **Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang tahu kalau Lai Guanlin dan Yoo Seonho itu dua makhluk yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Ibaratnya kurang lebih begini: _Di mana ada Guanlin, di situ ada Seonho_. Para trainee yang lain pun sampai gerah melihat Seonho yang ke mana-mana selalu mengekori Guanlin—atau bahkan sebaliknya. Benar-benar tipikal _byeongaries_.

Bukan berarti Guanlin keberatan kalau Seonho memang suka dekat-dekat dengannya. Memang awalnya dia merasa agak sedikit aneh, terutama enam bulan yang lalu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi entah kenapa, lama-kelamaan Guanlin menemukan semacam _kenyamanan_ tiap kali Seonho bersamanya.

Guanlin tahu betul Seonho itu memang tipikal anak yang suka _skinship_ apalagi dengan _hyung-hyung_ yang lain. Biasanya dia akan tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang atau mencium pipi. Dan gestur-gestur kasih sayang lainnya yang membuat Guanlin terkadang merasa ... _dugeun-dugeun_?

Tadinya Guanlin tidak begitu memikirkan perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap Seonho menempel padanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai mengerti kalau dia menyukai _itu_. Semua tindakan-tindakan Seonho yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa tenang. Dia _menyukai_ Seonho.

Namun beberapa hari terakhir, sesuatu mengganggu pikiran Guanlin. Sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi gampang kesal dan pusing sendiri. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya mudah marah. Guanlin pun sadar kalau belakangan ini, yang membuatnya kesal adalah karena Seonho jadi jarang bermain dengannya.

Bahkan hanya sekedar sapa saja jarang. Seonho yang tadinya suka tiba-tiba memeluk Guanlin dari belakang. Atau mencubit pipinya hanya demi mendapatkan atensi remaja kelahiran Taiwan itu. Entah kenapa tanpa itu semua, Guanlin merasa _sepi_.

Sekaligus kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Seonho malah sangat _clingy_ terhadap Hwang Minhyun. Melihatnya Guanlin jadi gemas sendiri. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanya mengawasi Seonho dari kejauhan.

"Dor! Guanlin _hyung_!"

Suara teriakan Samuel membuyarkan Guanlin dari lamunannya. Cowok bule itu langsung duduk di samping Guanlin di atas lantai ruang latihan. Samuel menepuk bahu Guanlin pelan, membuat empunya menatap ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ kok mukanya kusut banget," goda Samuel sambil megelus dagu Guanlin dengan jahil. Guanlin _sweatdrop_ karena risih akan tindakan Samuel dan langsung menepis tangan Samuel dari wajahnya. "Apa, sih."

"HMMM." Samuel menyeringai tatkala pandangannya menangkap sosok Seonho yang sedang memeluk Minhyun dari belakang seolah sedang mencari perhatian di depan mereka. Netranya kini kembali berpusat pada Guanlin yang manyun di tempat.

"Serius, _hyung_?" tanya Samuel sambil terkekeh. "Wow, aku baru tahu kalau cowok seperti Guanlin _hyung_ yang mukanya dingin dan seperti tidak berperasaan juga bisa cemburu."

Guanlin mengangkat tangannya dan menjitak dahi Samuel saking gemasnya. "Dingin dan tidak berperasaan?" gerutunya pelan. "Aku juga manusia, tahu!"

"Awww!" ringis Samuel mengusap dahinya. Tetapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat sang remaja untuk tetap mengusili Guanlin. "Tuh kan, memang tidak berperasaan."

"Kau nyebelin, sih," tukas Guanlin singkat.

"Tapi beneran deh, _hyung_. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang lihat kalian berdua bersama. Biasanya nempeeel mulu kayak perangko! Kenapa? Lagi berantem, ya?" ujar Samuel sok tahu.

"Ngga tahu, ah. Semakin dipikirin aku semakin pusing. Lama-lama greget aku lihat dia sama Minhyun- _hyung_."

"Makanya _hyung_ jangan kebanyakan bohong sama perasaan sendiri," kata Samuel membuat Guanlin terdiam sejenak. "Kalau memang suka, katakanlah. Keburu ditikung sama Minhyun _hyung_ , lho."

"Anak seumuranmu lebih baik fokus latihan aja buat jadi _idol_ , belum cocok kamu ngomong seolah-olah kamu pakar cinta." Guanlin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Samuel menggembungkan pipi.

" _Man, seriously. I'm just a year younger than you_ ," ucap Samuel. "Lagian aku ngomong gitu juga berdasarkan pengalaman! Banyak banget pasangan yang udah jadi di sini. Siapa tahu _hyung_ yang selanjutnya. _Yeokshi uri byeongari._ "

"Tsk, tsk. Oke. Cerwet." Senyum Guanlin kembali merekah lalu dia mengacak rambut Samuel. Keduanya tertawa. "Ya udah _hyung_ aku mau lanjut latihan lagi! _See ya_ , jangan kelamaan betenya nanti cepet tua."

.

.

Seusai latihan, para trainee langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangan. Sebagian pergi menuju kafetaria untuk makan, sebagiannya lagi biasa menuju ke kamar. Ada pula yang masih menetap di ruang latihan, seperti Guanlin saat ini.

Dirinya mendapati Seonho hendak keluar dari ruang latihan, membuat Guanlin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Seonho.

"Kenapa—"

Sebelum Seonho sempat berbalik badan dan menemukan wajah Guanlin, remaja Taiwan itu langsung memeluknya. Guanlin menempelkan dagunya di atas pundak Seonho, membuat Seonho mendadak _salting_.

"Guanlin _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Seonho sambil mengusap punggung Guanlin pelan. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seonho, Guanlin malah menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya

" _Hyung_ kenap—"

"Sssh," Guanlin mendesis membuat Seonho langsung bungkam.

"Kangen rumah, ya?" tebak Seonho. Lagi-lagi, Guanlin menggeleng. "Kenapa, dong?"

"Aku kangen Seonho." Guanlin melepas pelukannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, "Seonho akhir-akhir ini lebih suka dekat dengan Minhyun _hyung,_ sih. Aku kan juga pengen dipeluk, dicubit-cubit pipinya.

Melihat wajah Guanlin, sudut bibir Seonho terangkat membentuk senyum lebar. Ia tertawa kecil sambil mencubit kedua pipi Guanlin dengan gemas. "Kayak gini?"

Guanlin menutup kedua matanya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Minhyun _hyung_ aja digituin, masa aku engga?"

Seonho melepas tangannya dan beralih mengacak rambut Guanlin dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Guanlin _hyung_ cemburu ya, aku deket-deket Minhyun _hyung_."

"Kalau misalnya aku dekat-dekat dengan Daehwi—atau, Woojin, deh. Aku memeluknya terus-terusan, lebih sering bersamanya daripada denganmu, bagaimana?"

Seonho menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa sedikit ... kesal dan kesepian?"

"Nah," Guanlin mencubit hidung Seonho. "Itu yang aku rasakan."

Kedua tangan Seonho melingkar di antara pinggang Guanlin dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Iyaa, iyaa. _Mianhae._ Tapi Guanlin _hyung_ paling enak kalau dipeluk."

"Masa?"

"Iya!"

"Kenapa?"

Seonho menggumam pelan. "Karena nyaman aja. Aku suka. Soalnya _hyung_ paling aku sayang, sih."

Guanlin mati-matian berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Hmm, aku juga deh."

Mendengar kalimat Guanlin yang terdengar terpaksa, Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ih, kok kaya kepaksa gitu sih _hyung_?"

Kedua mata Guanlin membola menatap Seonho. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan akan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Lantas tangan Guanlin menangkup kedua pipi Seonho dan menariknya sambil berkata, "Aku sayang Seonho!"

 **END.**

 **A/N:** hyaaa~ ini pertama kalinya aku post fic disini HAHA. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman semua~ m(_ _)m Anyway, seriusan aku lagi suka banget sm OTP ini TwT mereka lucu banget. Rada sedih pas pengumuman kemaren Guanlin dapet rank #20 sementara Seonho #16... berharap mereka bisa debut bareng :') semangat para anak ayamku~

Oh iya, Review please? ^^


End file.
